


The meerkat's weird fetishes

by FaideJour



Category: Glee
Genre: Coils, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, Vore, fantasy sequence, snake vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaideJour/pseuds/FaideJour
Summary: Sebastian Smythe's forced to transfer to McKinnley. And the person who he would like the least to discover his fetishes does it.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Noah Puckerman/Lauren Zizes, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place in a kinda AU, in which New Directions lose again the Nationals at the end of season 3, after the events of the season 3 Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, Quinn and Mike are still in high school, Lauren never left the Glee Club, Quinn and Tina are step-siblings, and Blaine's family pressured him to return to Dalton (partially because Blaine's father really hates Kurt), meanwhile Sebastian was expelled from Dalton, and to punish him his family sent him to the worst public high school in all of Ohio, what happens to be William McKinnley High School.

Sebastian Smythe was walking down the hallways of William McKinnley High School, looking around him while trying to dodge the other students as much as he could. "This is even worse than I thought it would be" was the thought that more times crossed his mind. Everywhere he looked upon he found a new detail that will make him sick. Maybe the floor wasn't clean enough ("Didn't public high schools have janitors at least?"), maybe when a student opened his locker he had a brief glimpse of all the accumulated useless trash they had inside, maybe a student who passed by near him smelled like he haven't showered in a week. And that was gonna be place he'd have to spend his last high school year. He knew his family was mad at him after he was expelled from Dalton because of that stupid incident with the salty rock slushie, but Sebastian knew now they must really hated him at that moment to sent him to the worst public high school in Ohio. And that wasn't a hyperbole. Every year a ranking of all the high schools was released, and every year since Sebastian was born at least McKinnley was always the last in the ranking.

Ironically, of all the things Sebastina noticed, he didn't noticed the jocks walking towards him carrying slushies, and when Sebastian finally did notice them, it was already too late. The cold slushies covered his face, and the only thing he could do was close his eyes. Before he could open them he was already hearing the annoying grinning of the jocks.

\- Welcome to William McKinnley High School, Meerkat Face! - shouted the jocks.

Sebastian would have love to turn around and call them every insult he knew in English, French and any other language he ever studied, but the slushie was starting to sneak down the collar of his shirt, and he didn't want to enter in a classroom covered in slushie. So the second he opened the eyes he looked for the closest bathroom. Luckily for him, there was one at the end of the hallway, so Sebastian run as fast as he can, bumping into a girl whose clothes were mostly black ("Did she have to go to a funeral after class?" thought Sebastian) and kept running even when the girl called him out. He didn't even bother to turn around, although he must admitted her voice sounded familiar. "Where I heard that voice before?" he asked to himself while opening the bathrooms door. It couldn't be a one night stand he had, he never liked girls or goths, and she was both. 

The bathroom was seemingly empty, and at least looked a little more cleaner than the hallways. Sebastian sighed of relief, opened the nearest tap and didn't look up until he was sure not a single drop of slushie was on his face or his neck. When he finally did it, he took off his shirt, so he could get rid of the drops of slushie that sneaked down underneath his clothes. Luckily for him they hasn't reach his waist yet. With a piece of wet toilet paper he cleaned it the remains of slushie, and right in the moment he was passing a piece of wet paper through his torso the door opened, and all of the people Sebastian wouldn't like to found him in that moment, the person we would like the last enetered the bathroom.

Kurt "Babyface" Hummel. 

* * *

During his short life Kurt saw a lot of weird, awkward or unepxpected shit at the McKinnley's bathrooms. Pregnancy tests, drugs, overcomplicated bullying methods (of which he was the victim himself more than a few times) that on has to wonder what the bullies could do if they spent that energy in something productive... but if someday someone told him one day he would find Sebastian "Meerkat Face" Smythe shirtless, he would've probably laughed at them. Kurt froze when he saw was it was Sebastian, and Sebastian froze too.

\- What the hell are you doing? - were the words that finally came out of Kurt's mouth after a few second of awkward silence.

\- What does it matter to you? - Sebastian replied while quickly trying to put his shirt back on, hoping Kurt didn't notice he was blushing.

\- I just want to know if you plan to go to this bathroom everyday and do whatever you were doing here.

\- I didn't plan to, but if you like what you see, we can do it. 

\- No, thanks, and if you excuse I'll go to the next - was Kurt's last reply before he went away.

Kurt couldn't believe what he just saw. Sebastian Smythe was in McKinnley. Of all the high schools in Ohio, why he was sent to the same high school? After hearing the news of Sebastian being permanently expelled from Dalton for hurting Blaine Kurt expected to never saw him again, and even when a few weeks ago Blaine told him he was transferring back to Dalton because of his father Kurt thought that at least he wasn't gonna have to worry about Sebastian being around his boyfriend, now he'd have to worry to having him around himself! 

A voice shouting his name took him out of his thoughts, and when he turned around he was Tina with Sam and Artie.

\- Hi, guys, has Jacob Ben Israel already interviewed you? If that's the case please tell me his questions this year are gonna be less stupid.

\- Unfortunetaly no, his questions are not less stupid this year. Or less obnoxious - Artie replied.

\- Great - Kurt was hoping to hide in the bathroom so Jacon wouldn't find him untill it was class time, and by then Jacob couldn't bother him. But all the bathrooms were full, and in the last one he found Sebastian Smythe of all people. And shirtless, because just his face wasn't enough - Guys you won't believe who I saw at the bathroom today.

\- Please tell me it's not the same one that bumped into me today - said Tina.

\- Sebastian Smythe.

\- It was the same that bumped into me - Tina's face showed Kurt she was as happy to see him as he was.

\- He bumped into you? - Kurt knew that Sebastian was an asshole, but didn't expect him to start bullying people at McKinnley's so quickly.

\- He was running after some jocks thrown slushies at his face - explained Sam - I suppose he can say he's a McKinnley's student now.

Sam's last words had a slightly bitter tone, and both Kurt, Tina and Artie looked at each other, as a way to say without any words that he perfectly knew how they felt the exact same. Noticing everyone stopped talking after his comment Sam changed the subject to something more cheerful, and he commented that after class it were gonna be the auditions for new members for the Glee Club, and it worked. Everybody talked about how much they wished for more people to join New Directions. 

But that day only one single person auditioned. A new transferred student. Called Sebastian Smythe. And the worst thing about it, he was actually pretty good.

* * *

Sebastian was the first to left class right after the bell rang, and in one of the brief moments he bothered to look upon while walking crestfallen to the next classroom he was on the bulletin board a sign up sheet for New Direction, William McKinnley's Glee Club. It catched Sebastian's attention the fact that It seemed that a lot of people signed it, but when he took a closer look, he saw that all the people that had written something was basically because they didn't have anything better to do than wrote homosexual slurs. "Classy" thought Sebastian. He noticed there was still a free space, and out of pity Sebastian signed his name. 

At the time of auditions Sebastian entered in the classroom reserved for the Glee Club, and the moment he entered it, everybody gave him a death glare. Nobody talked to him, not even the teacher. Before informing the pianist which song he was gonna sing, Sebastian looked around and notice a girl dressed mostly in black, like she was attending a funeral. "Shit!" Sebastian thought.

\- Hi, my name is Sebastian Smythe, and I'll audition with the song _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ by Queen.

The pianist only needed to play a few notes before Sebastian started to sing. He had been singing that song since his brother, a huge Queen fan, taught him. But he not only sung it. He also danced, and even allowed himself to do some flirty moments with the boys. Sebastian noticed that, despite the boys in New Directions not being what one can call handsome, they were attractive in their own ways. A blond guy with big lips. A nerdy guy in a wheelchair with pure blue eyes underneath those glasses. Hell, even Hummel of all people had his appeal if he though about it, specially if twinks that were borderline shota was your thing. 

When he finished the song, Sebastian turned around and grinned when he saw his performence had leave all of them with their mouths open. "In some of those mouths I'd love to put it inside". 

\- Okay, that was actually great - commented Mr. Schuester while he started clapping - One of the best auditions we have since Blaine Anderson, don't you think gu...

Mr. Shcuester stopped talking when he turned around and saw most of the New Directions members weren't pleased with the idea of having to admit Sebastian.

\- Mr. Schue, I don't think we should allow someone like Sebastian Smythe to join us, specially after everything he has done - Rachel Berry was the first one to talk - ¿Or did I need to remind you how much time Blaine spent in bed because of the slushie that he thrown at him?

Almost everybody nodded, like they agreed with Rachel. For some reason, Sebastian felt hurt about the idea of being rejected by them, but before he could say anything, a blonde girl stood up. She was almost as tall as Sebastian, and to his surprise she had the vibe she didn't seemed to be made of flesh and bone, but of ice and diamonds instead.

\- Don't get me wrong, guys, all of us were present when that happened, but despite I'm the first to admit he has said and done a lot of bad things to us, this wouldn't be the first time we accept someone who has previously done bad things to some of us.

The blond started to walk towards a black haired, green eyed guy that seemed to be pretty into it when Sebastian sung _Crazy Little Thing Called Love._

 _-_ Noah, did you remeber how many times you threw slushies at Rachel's face? Or how many times you threw Kurt to the dumpser?

Sebastian grinned a little bit when he heard it.

\- Or Finn? You're not 100% innocent about it either. Even when you didn't do it, you were there, and until you didn't join the Glee Club you didn't started to do something about it. And look at you now, dating Rachel and referring to Kurt as "your brother".

The blonde girl continue to talk towards someone different, reminding them all the bad things they've done before to fellow mates.

\- So now you're a pure saint who hasn't done anything wrong? - Santana Lopez was pretty defensive after it was her turn.

\- Of course not - the blonde girl didn't seemed bothered by Santana's response - I myself did a lot of bad things, like the mean comments I used to leave at Rachel's MySpace. My point is, It's pretty hypocritical reject someone to join just because they've done mean things to us before, specially if we took into account the things we have done are probably worse than the things he has done. Don't you think, Mr. Schue?

No one replied. The only one who talked was Mr. Schue, to admit that she was right. This time Sebastian didn't bothered to hide his smile, and after Mr. Schue welcomed him in a pretty cold way, he sat beside the blonde girl.

\- What's your name? - he asked.

\- Quinn Fabray. By the way, you own my sister an apology.

Sebastian tried to pretend to not know what she was talking about, but Tina already told Quinn about how he bumped into her in the hallways. Sebastian was surprised she called Tina her sister, one being caucasian and the other asian. "Oh well, there must be actually step-siblings. Or one of them is adopted. Or hell, maybe even their mother fucked another dude"

* * *

After rehearsal, Quinn was the last one to left the classroom. While she was picking up her stuff, she heard a familiar steps behind her. She didn't even need to turn around to know who he was. She'd recognize those noisy steps anywhere.

\- Hi, Finn. Forgot something? - she asked without even turning around.

\- No, I just wanted to ask you something.

\- Why I came out on Sebastian's defense?

\- Yes. Why? You know what he can do. It might be dangerous to have him around, specially near Kurt. He can hurt him. So why? Why you let him in?

Quinn finally turned around, and was a little bit surprised when she saw Finn was holding back tears of rage. She was going to answer "Wait and see", but after seeing that face, she couldn't say it. Not to him.

\- We have our chances to prove we deserve we could be better. Why not him too?

That answer wasn't enough to convice Finn, but he decided he wouldn't pressured Quinn to gave him an answer anymore. For now at least. And despite that, Quinn said one last thing before she left:

\- Both of us know Sebastian is not the person that can hurt Kurt the most.

Quinn heard Finn cry when he was no longer visible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose Queen's Crazy Little Thing Called Love to be Sebastian's audition because it was Grant Gustin's too.


	2. The first cut is the deepest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible first day at McKinnley's, Sebastian goes home and discovers something he couldn't believe it's happening.

When Sebastian got up from the McKinnley's walls, he found a tall blonde young man all dressed in black waiting outside the parking lot. He has was standing in front of a Ferrari nonetheless, clamly resting his back against it, with both of his hands inside his pockets. The top of his shirt was unbottoned, showing his muscular hairless chest. Many students and even some teachers were commenting about his looks when they passed by, and nearly almost everyone looked at him, wether they were male, female or whatever they identify. He never bothered to look at any of them but once, despite the grin on his face proved that he was not only conscious of the effect his presence had, but he was enjoying it. The only time he moved was to smile to a ginger woman of big brown doe's eyes, who instantly blushed he moment she realised he was looking at him. The moment he saw Sebastian he whistled, and a little annoyed he walked towards him.

\- So, how was your first day at school, little brother?

Sebastian hated when Adam called him that.

\- The cleanest parts are the bathrooms, and some braindead jocks threw slushies at my face, so I'm sure dad and grandpa would be delighted to hear about it.

Adam didn't say anything. He just grinned while his brother got into his car. They barely talked on the way home, except for some moments where Adam tried to break the ice, with very poor results. Although he managed to discover something interesting, that his brother joined the same Glee Club he tried to sabotage less than a year ago, the only things Sebastian was willing to tell him about it was that he auditioned _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ , and that the teacher called his audition the best he had ever saw.

\- Not that I had too much competition, but still - he added.

When they finally arrived home, Adam asked where their father was, and the only thing the butler told him was that he was out, and they didn't knew when he was gonna come back. 

\- Perfect, I'll go upstairs. Don't bother me - was Sebastian's only reaction to the news. 

In his room Sebastian turned on his computer and logged into Discord with the acount he created to search fan arts and fan fics with his favourite fetish. A weird combination of being coiled, hypnotized and possibly swallowed, inspired by the Disney movie _The Jungle Book_. Sebastian found that summer a discord group dedicated to it, and everyone was pretty nice to him untill then. The first thing he did was writing "Good evening" and wait untill some other user replied. A few seconds later a reply appeared. It was by one of the users Sebastian had a best relationship in the group, and like him, he was someone who joined last summer. His nickname was xWickedBrucex, because like he told him once, his favourite musical was _Wicked_ and he liked the name Bruce. 

"Hi how you doin'"

"Transferring to new school today" Sebastian typed.

"Cool"

"No, not cool, the school is awful and the people are pretty mean. And homophobic btw"

"Oh, no. I hope they didn't do anything bad to you"

"Don't worry, they didn't do anything bad, but when you found that people doesn't have anything better to that wrote in a sign up sheet things like Fag-Man, it makes you wonder"

"Yeah, that's pretty tasteless. But what can we do if the world is full of idiots"

"So right" Sebastian added a laughing emoji "How your day went? I hope it did better than mine"

"Actually not, rember I told you I'm in a Glee Club? Well, today a guy that I absolutely loathe has joined. When I believed I was never gonna see his stupid meerkat face again, he popped out in my school"

A cold tremor ran down Sebastian's back, who tried to calm himself thinking it was just a coincidence. There was no way in hell the baby penguin could be into the same fetishes as him, probably he didn't even had any fetishes. Although, his favourite musical was _Wicked_.

"And even one of my friends came out in his defense"

"But I must admit, his audition was pretty awesome"

Every new mesagge xWickedBrucex increased Sebastian's worst fears.

"Just one question out of curiosity, what song he sang?"

"Queen's _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_. A shame I must say, now I could never listen to that song ever again"

"Btw, before he auditioned I found him shirtless in the bathroom. I don't know what he was doing, but I can live the rest of my life without knowing it. Ignorance is bless"

Those were just too much details to be just a coincidence. Sebastian wanted to shout "Are you kidding me?" at the top of his lungs, but he feared that if he did Adam will come and asked him why, and then he'll find about about his fetish. And Sebastian had already give his brother enough reasons to tease him. Sebastian couldn't believe it. How he could have been so dense he didn't realised it until now?

* * *

Kurt was alone in his room. The blinds were down, and he was lying his bed, typing in his laptop. The laptop was a Christmas present his father and stepmother bought for him las Christmas, along another one for Finn. Since Kurt finally got his own computer, he finally did something he was too afraid to do before, fearing what would happen if Finn or someone else find out about it. He entered in discord and logged in with his username xWickedBrucex. In the Discord group he saw the user PythonVorace already left a mesegga, and he replied asking how his day was, hoping it was probably better than his. 

Unfortunately, he told him he just transferred a new school, and that people was pretty homophobic there, leaving homophobic slurs on sign up sheets. "Well, just like in mine I suppose" Kurt thought, feeling relief to know that PythonVorace wasn't bullied for his sexuality. Yet at least. When PythonVorace asked him about his day, Kurt couldn't help but vent about Sebastian joining New Directions that day. He didn't say any names, but he even mentioned how Quinn defended him, something that he was still mad about it, and when he found him shirtless at the bathroom; and even admitted things he would have never admit to any other person, specially not to Sebastin himself, like that when Mr Schuester said Sebastian's audition was the best, he wasn't wrong. Although there was one thing Kurt didn't say anything, and it was that, when he saw Sebastian shirtless, he found him actually pretty hot, mostly because Kurt was trying not to think about stupid sexy Sebastian. He found a little odd when he asked him for the song Sebastian auditioned with, but he figured out he was just interested because for what Python previously told him, both of them are in Glee Clubs. "I wonder if I'll meet him in a competition" Kurt was a little worried when he saw Python didn't replied anything, but because that was a Discord server, he dismiss his worries thinking he had probably to go and couldn't say anything.

Despite Finn being big enough he could completely blocked the door, Kurt was so concentrated in his laptop's screen that he didn't noticed him until he heard him knocking.

\- How you doing? The room is a little bit dark, don't you think? - Finn commented trying to break the ice, but for the tone of his voice Kurt could tell he was worry about something. Probably related to him.

\- Doing fine, thanks - Kurt replied while switching browser tab so Finn couldn't see in what kinds of Discord servers he was. 

He didn't take his eyes off the screen while Finn was raising the blinds, not even when Finn sat in the bed next to him and asked him to tell him the truth.

\- I'm fine, Finn- Kurt kept looking at the screen, typing something random in the search bar to pretend he wasn't doing what he was doing.

\- No, you're not.

Those words were enough for Kurt to close the laptop and finally deign to look at Finn's face.

\- And what am I supposed to tell you?

\- How you really feel.

Kurt realised he was going to cry, and he hated it.

\- Have someone ever told you how annoying you are when you're trying to be Dr Phil?

\- Santana specially - was Finn's only reply, and that comment was enough to make Kurt smile just a little bit.

Finn hugged Kurt, and the last thing he said was whisper to him that, if he didn't want to tell him in that moment what was happening, it was okay, but he needed to talk with somebody eventually.

* * *

Will and Emma were sitting at the table having dinner. Emma noticed Will seemed worried, and It was probably because of something related to he Glee Club, so he asked him about it. Will's answer was enough to prove her right.

\- There's this new kid who has joined today. The only one who auditoned actually. His name's Sebastian Smythe.

\- Wasn't Sebastian Smythe the kid from Dalton who tried to sabotage the competition and blinded Blaine Anderson?

Will didn't say anything, he just nodded.

\- And the other kids didn't protest?

Will explained to her that yes, they did, but there was one who came out in his defense. Quinn Fabray. Who called out everyone saying they were hypocrites for not wanting to accept 

\- Well, it doesn't surprise me Fabray was the one who didn't protest. She's probably the one who sympathizes with him more.

Will asked her what did she mean by that, and Emma explained Will that, just like Quinn when she got pregnant and was kicked off the cheerios, Sebastian had been probably expell from a prestigious all boys boarding school, and that's the reason why now he's in one of the most infamous high schools in all of Ohio, so I would be logical for Quinn to see something of her in Sebastian. Someone who felt they are above everybody, and now are below everyone. Will felt a little less worried after what Emma said, and told her about Sebastian's audition. After a while, they changed the subject about a mysterious blond man dressed all in black in the parking lot.

\- I mean, he had a Ferrari but he looked pretty young - commented Will - Where he might have got it?

\- He's probably from some rich family - was Emma's only answer. He really didn't like the idea about being reminded of that guy, when something suddenly clicked in her mind. - Maybe he's Smythe's older brother? For what I heard they might be pretty wealthy, and they had more than one child.

\- Yeah, probably that.

Luckily for Emma, Will spent the rest of the dinner talking more about the car than the owner.

* * *

It was almost midnight. Kurt was lying in his bed, with his cellphone on his hands, texting with Blaine. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't, so he thought that maybe he would talked with Blaine a little before listening to some music to get asleep. Kurt asked Blaine how his first day back at Dalton was, and Blaine replied it wasn't anything he wouldn't have expected. Everybody was happy to see him back, and the Warblers asked to rejoin inmediately. Kurt replied he was glad about it, and even asked him what sogs they sung. Because Blaine didn't asked him how was his, Kurt brought up that subject himself. How Sebastian was now at McKinnley's, how he auditioned to join New Directions, how they were gonna not let him join untill Quinn came out in his defense... he even told Blaine that Sebastian bumped into Tina in the hallways. The only thing Kurt didn't told Blaine anything about was the fact that he found Sebastian shirtless in the bathroom. He didn't knew exactly why, but something told him Blaine wouldn't be pleased to know about that. Blaine didn't comment to much about it, and he quickly changed the subject back to how his day with the Warblers went. Kurt wasn't surprised at all by that.

After a few minutes Blaine said goodnight to him, and Kurt put his phone as far as possible without having to get out from bed. He didn't feel any better. Actually, he was feeling worse. He took his iPod and started searching which songs he could listen to, but now matter how much he browsed, it seemed he couldn't choose any. Because it was already that time zone when the radio only played old 70s and 80s hits nobody cared about but Mr. Schue, who insisted them to sing them at comeptitions, Kurt decided to just put his iPod in random mode and listen to whatever song will play. But the first one happened to be Jewel's _You Were Meant for Me_ , a song whose lyrics were to painful to heard for Kurt at that moment, so he quickly skipped it. The next one was _The First Cut is the Deepest_ , the cover sung by Sheryl Crow. Kurt thought for a moment about maybe he might as well skip that one too, but he found the lyrics to be actually pretty optimistic, definitely more than the ones in _You Were Meant for Me_. They were about someone who was previously hurt, and was trying to find happiness with a new partner, but the pain from the previous relationship was still there.

When Kurt heard the last line from the lyrics, "Trying to love again", he murmured those words. The next song that played was Queen's _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_. Kurt wanted to skip it right away, and even thought for a second to even delete the song from his iPod. But then he remenbered it was his favourite Queen's song, despite Sebastian's attempts to ruin it for him.

"Well, Kurt, stop believing that you are that important. Hi probably didn't even care it was his favourite Queen's song. He, or anybody else"

Thoughts like those have crossed Kurt's mind lately. He didn't told anyone about them. He kept them to himself. Because nobody cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam Smythe is combination of the character of Julian Smythe from A Change in the Weather and the character of Adam from Glee season 4.


	3. Please Tell Me You're Kidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian confirms his worst fears.

Adam offered himself to take his brother to the school the next day, saying he had time before catching the flight back to New York. Sebastian didn't complain about it. He liked when his brother took him to different places in his car. Not because he liked the car on his own, although that surely helped, 'till the point Adam promised him that when he got his driving license the Ferrari would be all for him, but because he liked to spend time with Adam, despite he didn't show it most of the time.

On the way Adam noticed Sebastian was carrying an umbrella, although not only did not a single drop of rain fall that day, but it also didn't seem like it was going to rain all day. Adam asked why, bust Sebastian just replied:

\- Just in case.

Adam didn't believe one single of those three words, but he didn't said anything else until they reached the high school's parking lot and Sebastian got out of the car after only saying a cold goodbye to him. He lowered the window, looked and shouted his name. After his brother stopped and turned around, he asked him just one thing.

\- Try to make some friends. Just for once, okay?

\- Thanks - replied Sebastian, although his voiced sounded more sarcastic, annoyed and hurt than grateful.

Sebastian already expected other students to coment when he entered the high school carrying an umbrella, and comments like "Look at his moron" didn't take too long. After a few minutes the comments turned meaner and meaner, until the point Sebastian turned around wanting to say something back, but instead he discored Quinn Fabray behind her.

\- Hi, Seb - Sebastian was surprised by the familiarity Quinn adressed him, but he didn't mind it - Have you apologized to my sister already?

\- I didn't yet, okay? Haven't saw her since yesterday.

\- Well, make sure to do it then as soon as you see her.

\- By the way, who's the blonde guy who talked to you at the school's parking lot? - an overweight girl with glasses next to Quinn that Sebastian didn't noticed until then entered the conversation, although he was sure he saw her yestarday when he auditioned.

\- Yes, his my brother. His name is Adam. No, he doesn't live here, he lives in New York. No, I'm not gonna give you his number. Or his e-mail - that was the standard answer Sebastian always gave to anyone everytime they asked him about Adam.

\- Chill out dude, I was just being curious.

\- Are you two friends? - Sebastian asked. He was pretty surprised by the idea of someone like Quinn being friends with someone like that girl, but that reminded him that, despite how cool Quinn might look, she was still a New Directions member. "So am I now that I think about it" recalled Sebastian. It still felt weird to him.

\- With an ex-boyfriend in common - Lauren replied grinning - Also, my name's Lauren Zizes, thank you so much for asking.

\- An ex-boyfriend? Who?

\- Puckerman - said Quinn and Lauren simultaneously, and then giggled when they realised it.

That name didn't ring any bell to Sebastian, so he asked who they were talking about.

\- You saw him yesterday when you auditioned. He's in New Directions too. Black hair, green eyes... he used to wear a mohawk, but since last summer he let his hair grow.

After Quinn gave him the boy's description, Sebastian realised who theywere talking about. He seemed to be pretty into his performance. Sebastian apologized to Lauren for not asking for her name. In other circumstances he would have said something mean about Lauren, and probably by the fact that she was friends with Quinn. In other circumstances, but now he was at McKinnley's, and didn't have any friends, and if he said something mean maybe next time he needed it Quinn wouldn't come out in his defense, so Sebastian already thought it would better be nice.

Quinn and Lauren acompannied Sebastian to class, and Sebastian took the opportunity what was exactly her relationship with Tina. Quinn explained to him that they were actually stepsisters. Both of her parents got divorced, and Quinn's mother married Tina's father a few years back.

\- My mother didn't divorce my father just because he cheated on her - she commented - but that was the last straw for sure.

\- Well, that's better than my family. My father is already married for the third time.

\- He's whaaatttt? - Lauren's reaction to Sebastian' comment was kind of hilarious.

\- Long story short, Adam is actually my half brother. Her mother is our father's first wife, who's Brittish. Then he met my mother, his second wife, who's French, when he was still married. My mother was also married at the time. After both of them got divorced they married, and seven months after I was born, but I wasn't a premature child, so do the math.

\- And the third one? - Lauren asked.

\- Her name is Olivia, she's Italian, and she's fifteen years younger than my father. She's actually closer to Adam's age!

\- Your father seems to have a thing for European women - Quinn comented.

\- For Europe and everything that comes from it. Period. Adam and I even made a pool about from what country our father's next wife is gonna be. I said Spain, he said Germany.

Both of the girls laughed, although Quinn's laugh was a lot less louder than Lauren's. When they finally arrived at the classroom where Sebastia had the Biology class, they told him they're waiting to see him latter at Glee Club before they left. When Sebastian entered the classroom, he looked around, noticing there was only one free desk left. And it was by Kurt Hummel's side.

"It's official. The universe hates me" he thought

* * *

Kurt wasn't pleased to see Sebastian was gonna be in the same Biology class either, but the worst part was that Sebastian Smythe was gonna sit right next to him. He tried to talked with Artie so they could switch places, but before they could the teacher arrived, ordered Sebastian, who had stood up all the time, to take a sit, and both Artie and Kurt knew that not only the teacher wouldn't allow them to switch places now that he already arrived, but that now Kurt was gonna have to sit with Sebastian for the rest of the year in that class too.

Sebastian didn't say anything when he sat down, although Kurt could tell he was looking awkward, like he was in an extremely embarrassing situation he wanted to get out as soon as possible. He even looked more embarrassed than Kurt! "What is his problem now?" thought Kurt.

Sebastian didn't pay to much attention to the class that day. The teacher didn't teach anything Sebastian didn't knew already, although he noticed how much less information he taught. Only the most basic information, without having too much to get into the details. No, that day Sebastian's mind was in one thing and one thing only. Kurt Hummel, the guy who was sitting right next to him, the guy once he compared him with Betty White, the guy that called him Meerkat Face, CW hairdue and Giant Horse Teeth, the guy who was dating Blaine Anderson for some reason, was xWickedBrucex. Sebastian was recalling every conversation they had during the last couple of months. How many things they shared about each other. Favourite songs, albums, singers, musicals, movies, anime, comics, characters... and that was just the SFW stuff. He tried not to look directly to Hummel's eyes, which it was hard because it seemed like Hummel was looking at him more times that to the teacher, 'till the point Sebastian covered during the last quarter of class time his face with one hand. "What the hell is he doing?" Kurt thought. Why he had to find Sebastian doing something odd everyday? First he found him shirtless in the bathroom, and now this.

When the bell rang indicating the end of class, Sebastian sighed of relief, quickly picked up all of his things and without looking back for just one second left the classroom. He was hoping he wuldn't have to be in the same classroom that Kurt in the next class, but for a second he catched a glimpse of Kurt walking down the hallway following him.

\- Are you stalking me?

\- Don't believe yourself to be that important, I'm going to my next class.

\- What's your next class? - asked Sebastian. "Please don't say Social Studies"

He did.

\- And there's no other hall to go there than this one? 

\- Listen, I know you don't like me, and the feeling is mutual. But this high school is enough of a living hell already, to make us each other now more miserable - Kurt was pretty sick and tired of having Sebastian around, but if he was gonna be, at least he would try to make his presence tolerable - So let's bury the hatchets, okay? Just try to act like we have never met before, okay?

Kurt extended his hand.

\- Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel, welcome to William McKinnley High School. 

Sebastian was as sick and tired as Kurt, so despite not knowing exactly why he was doing it, jus like when he signed up to audition for New Directions, he gave Kurt a handshake, realising how soft Kurt's hans were. "I'm gonna have trouble letting them go" he thought.

\- Hi, my name is Sebastian Smythe, and I've been punished by the Gods for my crimes being sent to this little Hell on Earth.

Kurt smiled, and Sebastian should admit that was the cutest thing he ever saw.

\- Nice to meet you.

\- Nice to meet you too.

Sebastian recalled their first exchange, back when they met for the first time. "I don't like you" "Fun I don't like you either". He needed to know if it was true, if Kurt was really xWickedBrucex. If he wasn't, he hadn't anything to lose. If he was... Well, at least he could say they had proof they can be good friends. So without letting Kurt's hand go he carried him to the next bathroom. Kurt asked what he was doing, and Sebastian's only answer what's that he needed to ask him something, that he'd rather do it in a more private place. For a moment Kurt remenbered the first he met Blaine, when he took his hand and carried him through Dalton's halls.

The bathroom was fortunately empty, and Sebastian realised when he looked around it was the same one Kurt saw him shirtless yesterday, and judging by Kurt's look, he realised it too.

\- xWickedBrucex.

The nickname was enough for Kurt to blush. He didn't need to say anything, and despite that, Sebastian wanted to dig deeper.

\- It's me, PythonVorace.

Kurt started to put two and two together. PythonVorace said he was raised in France, but he was now living in the United States. Kurt recalled Sebastian saying sometimes "When I lives in France..." or "When I lived in Paris...". Because of that he spoke French. But the most telling thing was yesterday's conversation. The slurs in the sign up sheet. Being in a Glee Club. Transfering to a new school he hated it. Being bullied in the new school. How similar they talked.

\- You...

Kurt pointed at Sebastian, wihout knowing what to said. Or even what to do. Kick him in the balls? Pretend to not have any idea what he was talking about? Admit it?

\- Favourite band, Placebo. Your favourite song by them is _Without You I'm Nothing_. Mine is a tie between _Nancy Boy_ and _Every Me Every You_. We both have _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ as our favourite Queen's song. The X-Men you wish he was your boyfriend is Gambit. Mine's Nightcrawler. With whom you share a name, now that I think about it....

Kurt was just there, barely moving, listening to Sebastian rumble, listing all the information they shared. All the things they had in common and that they never bothered to share face to face because they were too busy exchanging insults and taunting each other because Sebastian wanted to get in Blaine's pants. Actors they wanted to fuck, favourite books and anime... It seemed he wasn't even bothered when Sebastian grabbed both of his arms without stop rambling. Sebastian didn't stop until they heard someone flushing the toilet.

\- Shit! - Sebastian didn't someone to be there too. And because things coudln't get any better, it was Tina.

\- So xWickedBrucex and PythonVorace... - she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone is familiar with A Change in the Weather the name of Olivia will probably ring a bell to you. In that fanfiction she was Sebastian's sister, but here I turned her into Sebastian's stepmother. Also I pictured Sebastian's father being played by Jack Davenport, for some reason.


End file.
